This is an application requesting support for the second and third Gordon Research Conferences (GRCs) on AIn Vivo Magnetic Resonance." The second Conference will be held 28 July - 2 August, 2002, at Colby-Sawyer College in New London, New Hampshire. The third Conference will be held in 2004. The Chair of the second Conference is Dr. Christopher H. Sotak; the vice-Chair is Dr. Charles S. Springer. This meeting will cover an array of topics spanning the use of magnetic resonance (MR) imaging and spectroscopy in cells, animals, and humans, addressing both basic research and clinical concerns. Particular emphasis will be placed on issues just emerging and that will significantly impact the growth of this field. The first In Vivo MR GRC was held in 2000. As detailed in this proposal, this Conference was extremely successful. Notable advances in magnet field strength, instrumentation, imaging speed, and in a wide array of new techniques have created a rich environment for rapid growth. It is both timely and necessary to regularly gather the leading individuals and future investigators together to address the next ventures of this important field. The Conference will include scientific sessions, each with two to four speakers and a discussion leader. There will also be poster sessions (most participants will be expected to present a poster). Two roundtable discussions have been designed to facilitate close interaction between the participants. The meeting will be small by conventional standards (approximately 135 participants) but participants will be selected to ensure attendance by a diverse group of junior and senior investigators representing academic and government institutions and individuals from corporate research programs. Students and postdoctoral fellows will be encouraged to attend. Junior investigators will be included in the oral presentations. A special effort will be made to use financial student support to facilitate the attendance of women, minorities, and the disabled.